


Don't Cry Anymore My Robin (fanart)

by orphan_account



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan) RPF, Batman - Fandom, DCU
Genre: Bane - freeform, Crying, Fanart, Hurt/Comfort, John Blake - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 00:43:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart!!  ****  Bane comforting John <3 ****</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Cry Anymore My Robin (fanart)

[](http://s1303.beta.photobucket.com/user/lilypad3999/media/Banerobin_zpsca086c65.jpg.html)

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo...It probably doesn't really matter, but I posted the song I was listening to while drawing this picture!..(I thought it would give it more effect? please dont hate me! o.o) haha <3
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for your support guys! Love you!


End file.
